


A Helping Hand...Well, Paw (Sans x Furry!Female!Reader)

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Undertale One-Shots and Readers [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Furries, Humans are jerks, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: If I get demonitized for this.....When the monsters first came from the underground, lead by thier ambassador Frisk and King Asgore, the human government's first reaction was to attack them and erradicate their kind. However, violence was impossible, so the government resorted to taking away monster rights and began segragation. Monsters were slowly being stripped away of any say they had on the surface.But, a group of pro-monster humans got together and created an uproar for human rights. They found a way to peacefully protest by creating suits that enveloped their entire body, and made them look like animal humanoids. These protestors, dubbed "furries" were impossible times to tell from a human to a monster, and were imediately hated on. However, the protest spread and more and more furries have invaded the surface. Y/N is one of the many protestors that joined the fight for monster rights. Having created a white tiger fursuit, the contribution has caught the eyes of the people, and maybe a monster.





	1. Chapter I - Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I do want to point out one thing. This is a serious fanfiction. It is not furry crack, or any of that owo shit (though if you enjoy that, you do you). I wanted to make something serious, and actually put effort into this. I also just wanted to clarify:  
> Don't give me hate because this contains furries.  
> If you are going to spread hate, please spread hate about an actual flaw I have.  
> Leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed. Thank you!

**Rule I of The White Tiger: When you are first born, information is crucial to the open mind. You must be informed of the actions around you, before you, too, are able to act.**

 

**_~Your Point Of View~_ **

       You had first heard about it on the news. You had never talked to a monster, of course. Heaven forbid, that would mortify your lawful parents! They would have practically fainted in shock if they even caught word of the fact that you had seen one in person, and you couldn't imagine their rage and horror if you had spoken to one. The bonds that were wrapped around your wrists by your parents had long been left behind in the dust though when you were granted the freedom to escape them and flee only around two years ago. Leaving them granted you were free from the lawful binds and rules that were unfair and rather discriminative in your  absolute opinion. Yes, you followed the laws, quite enthusiastically in fact, but only if they were fair, and from the second your eyes graced the screen of your television, you knew that a sick, unjust thing was going to spread across the world you lived in like poison spreading throughout a river

       You could smell the hate the second those monsters were discovered with their human child ambassador. You could practically taste the anger and resentment you saw in the eyes of the humans reporting on it. It was like fresh blood on the tongue. Immediate and long-lasting. Your mouth went dry, and you leaned in to your television, shoulders tense. You felt sick and uneasy, afraid that because of the arrival of a few creatures with the same, if not higher,  intelligence as humans, the world could quite literally be torn to ash and dust. Darkness could shadow over this almost perfect community that you found a home in. What was once safe, joyous and calm easily would be overthrown into a chaotic jumble of uncertainty, fearfulness, and turmoil just from the cruel intentions of the human mind.

You did not blame this chaos on the monsters, of course. They had just wanted freedom, a sensible longing, in your opinion. No one truly wants to be entraped and bound with no hope of promise of escape. However, it had been known that throughout human history that freedom was not always given out freely to people who were different. Many, in the past, and now in the present, had to fight for their freedom, even if it righteously belonged to them in the first place. You knew that the monsters would still be favored by some humans and that they would stand a chance, but the odds definitely would not be in their favor. People rarely agree, especially when they are driven by fear. The last thing this city needed was another controversy between each other. Especially during this moment of a new, terrifying era, marked by the monster’s arrival onto the surface.

You quietly let out a low sigh and pulled out your MacBook, figuring you would write something to clear your troubled and worrisome mind. Your eyes scanned over the many documents you had, most of them fragments of projects you started, and never got to finish. You had tried getting a schedule made to work on them, but it never worked the way you wanted it to. One day you would go through them, and that day was not today, or anytime soon. You stretched and let out a massive yawn before opening a new, blank document and getting to work. Your hands gracefully danced across the keys as you typed fast, channeling anger, worry, fear, and revulsion. You’d probably scrap the results of this rant later, but it was a good way to calm yourself down, and get your head clear. 

 

**_~Time skip brought to you by coffee~_ **

**_~Two Weeks Later~_ **

**_~Your Point Of View~_ **

 

It had started, like you predicted the first time you had heard about it. You scanned the news, shaking your head in anger and disappointment. Usually you could look at the news and not be emotionally affected, but something about the latest controversy made you so upset. People had begun protesting against monsters and protesting for monsters, arguments broke out and chaos was slowly forming. The desperate species was not prepared for the harshness of the human world, and they came to the surface unaware of what they would have to go through to get their own rights. Despite how glad you were that they had freedom, though it was very little, you couldn’t help but think that the species would have been better off underground. It was safer for them there. The poor human ambassador, whose name you had learned was Frisk, was forced from the second they left Mt. Ebott to lead the monsters, and it wasn’t an easy task. They were just a child, not even 16 yet, but you had to admire the bravery, determination, and knowledge that they seemed to wield. Those traits would help immensly with leading the monsters to finding thier own freedom.

A creative headline and colorful picture caught your eye as you were scrolling down the daily news on your laptop. You clicked on it almost immediately, intrigued and captivated. Yes, you were aware that many news sites used a form of clickbait to draw in viewers and make quick money, but you didn’t pay attention to that information too much at the moment. The news article was about a form of pro-monster human protests that had just formed in the past few days. Things had gone by incredibly fast, and you had to admit, it was hard keeping up with the news. You were constantly frightened that something terrible was happening whenever you weren’t checking the news. Things were just happening so fast that you could never be sure. A group of humans had began to wear animal costumes, walking around in them, and even “speaking” as that animal. While the concept of it may seem rather funny and stupid, you did realise that most who wore costumes looked exactly like monsters, and it was a good way to protest. Especially because it was completely peaceful, and the monsters took no offense to it, another important factor that the news article you were reading didn’t cover. Partial news was always annoying, but at least you knew how to fill in the blanks. 

A link was set in the article that could send you to the orginization’s information page about their protests. You read through it by instinct, not really thinking you would really join, but still captivated by the movement’s remarkable idea. However, the more you read, the more intrigued you got. You were caught in a net of curiousity, and the more you struggled, the more tangled you found yourself getting. However, you were no dolphin caught in a fish net, for this was a good kind of captivation. The interesting thing about the orginization was there were no protest times, no offical orginization meetings. It was just a scattered group of people who all decided to do the same thing to help the new arrivals to the surface. Most would think that would tear the orginization appart, but you found it rather creative and smart. The orginization couldn’t be stopped with one action. It was spread out, even in areas where monsters hadn’t, and wouldn’t reach for years. That was, if the humans allowed the new species to find refuge in the city.

Ant-monster humans had given these people the deragatory name “Furries”. However, the orginization took the nickname gratefully, adopting it quickly without a flinch. You smiled at the fact that nothing was phasing this community, despite the fact that many were attempting to beat them to the ground with words, and objects. The pro-monster communtiy was taking anything that was being thrown at them, and they were dodging things skillfully. You looked back at the orginization’s website one more time before heading onto Amazon, a hesitant smile on your face. You bought a few things quickly, before closing your laptop and leaning back, closing your eyes. You’d get to work in a few days, when your stuff finally came. Until then, you would wait and stay updated.


	2. A Letter To My Readers

For those of you who thought this was a major update, I’m sorry. And, for those who are reading this at a different time, who are coming across this months after this chapter than I’m sorry if you may be confused. However, if you got this far into anything I’ve written, then it is important you read this.

 

I’ve been going through some challenges lately. It’s hard trying to find the light when you are sinking in a pool of scattered ideas that will never work, or good ones that fade away the second you reach for them. It’s frusturating to look at your screen while working and knowing that someone else is on the other side waiting for you to update. And when I say it like that, it sounds like I think so highly of myself. It’s hard to actually think that there is someone out there who actually wants to read my stuff. Sometimes it feels like they’re all fictional.

 

The truth is, I write for myself, and because of that, it is hard to keep up with demands. Your feedback is wonderful, but sometimes it’s poison because I realize how true it is. “This is really great. Keep up the hard work!” It’s so hard to have to admit that I can’t keep up the hard work because the idea is gone. I hate the fact that I have people waiting on stories I haven’t updated for two months, just because I didn’t want to try and update it. It feels almost selfish to sit there and deny people a good story because I can’t take the emotional stress.

 

So I want to apologize for the inconsistensy. For the fact that my mind fails me, and will continue to fail me. I will try to keep up with the very small demand. I will try to keep up with my schedule, but be prepared for me to fail you.

 

Your positive feedback encourages me, but that joy only lasts for awhile. It’s hard to revive it because then it often sounds like lies. Sometimes I need a little critism to motivate me.

 

I ask of you one favor so that I may be able to please you better. Please give me feedback, and I mean real feedback. The truth. The pros and cons. Give me something to build off so I can learn to not just write for myself, but for the world.

 

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for a very short beginning chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed. I plan to update this every Sunday, even though this chapter did come out late. For those who don't know, this is my current schedule:  
> Sunday: One-Shot Sunday and A Helping Hand  
> Monday: Musical Writing Monday  
> Tuesday: Try Not To Laugh Tuesday  
> Wednesday: Resetting Our Love  
> Thursday: Sky's The Limit  
> Friday: Feeling Your Pain Friday and Bipolar - A Charisk Fanfiction  
> Saturday: Sad Poetry Saturday and Hidden In The Hands of Cruelty
> 
> As always, please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
